


Wedding Bells

by RynLovesHats



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Ayame being extra, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Spoilers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynLovesHats/pseuds/RynLovesHats
Summary: Now that the curse is broken, the Zodiacs are free to love whoever they want. And when two people love each other very much, what do they do? They get married!A bunch of one-shots where everyone gets married.





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, it all belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

Sometimes you have an overwhelming feeling to kill someone. Yuki Soma was experiencing this feeling. The person in question would be his brother. Ayame Soma. 

“Yuki?”

“Machi, any idea who to get away with murder?”

“I have a phew ideas, but why are you asking?”

Yuki honestly didn’t want to read it out loud. So, he simply handed the crumpled-up invitation to her.

“To my great and amazing little Brother!  
I, your even more great and amazing older brother, is getting married!  
To whom you may ask, well it’s none other than the beautiful goddess Mine Kuramae!  
For our wedding you must be our flower girl!  
I will be sending some trust worthy servants over soon to help you choose your dress!  
Machi is certainly aloud to come! Who wouldn’t want to miss a chance to see me and Mine all dressed up!  
From you most amazing and favourite older brother,  
Ayame Soma” 

Machi was lost for words. One part of her wanted to see Yuki in a dress and support his brother, but on the other hand she didn’t want to see Yuki uncomfortable. But knowing Ayame’s personality and the chances that her own brother, Kakeru was probably also invited, this left very phew chances to escape.

Before Machi could speak someone burst through Yuki’s apartment door.  
“YUN-YUN! I can’t believe you will be wearing a dress!”

“Kakeru, I will never agree to it.” Yuki said whilst holding the immense urge to punch his best friend.

“Whhhhaaaat! Kimi wants to see Yun-Yun in a dress!!! And Machi will look adorable in fancy clothes!”

“How did you even find out about this?” The ex-rat questioned already knowing the answer.

“The great Commander Ayame of course! He sent us Agents Black and Pink to retrieve Agents Red and Yellow!” 

“Of course, he did” Yuki sighed sarcastically.

“Yuki, looks like we won’t have the chance to escape this” Machi said in defeat.

Meanwhile in a village far far away.

“Ohh! Kyo! Ayame-san and Mine-san are getting married!” Tohru Honda exclaimed.

“Good for them” Kyo replied.

“What would be the best gift for these two?”

Kyo couldn’t care less about the present but knowing his girlfriend cares a lot about it, he went along with it to make her happy. He thought about it for a second. His mind could think of nothing, knowing these two it could be anything. That night he and Tohru spent hours brainstorming.

Hatori had dealt with Ayame for years. And was truly happy for him and Mine. But having a whole band and with himself as the lead singer announcing the wedding outside his house asking him to be his best man at 4:00am in the morning was too much.

“Is it too late to invest in soundproof walls?” Mayuko asked her partner.

“I would've got them years ago if they worked. Maybe if we ignore it, they will kick him and everyone out.” Hatori said being too tired to deal with it.

Five minutes later, Ayame was still going to the tune of ‘Chime’ by Ai Otsuka. Hatori knew Kisa, Kagura and some other ex-zodiacs loved that song.

“I’m going outside and try and get them to shut up.” Hatori got out of bed and immediately fell over.

“I’ll go with you,” Mayu sighed. “Plus, I want to get revenge on whoever dared disturb my sleep” 

“I should take some days off then”

When they opened the door, the were greeted with Ayame singing his heart out, with Shigure playing the Kazoo and both Momiji and Momo playing the violin, along with that he saw various other Somas playing various instruments. And yet Ayame’s voice was still louder.

Hatori wanting to get this over said, “Yes and please go now.” And turned around. Mayu gave then a death glare which also helped.

Silence...

“GURE-SAN! HE SAID YES! THIS WEDDING TRULY IS GOING TO BE THE BEST!” A happy and excited Ayame said.

By the time Ayame had said that, both Mayu and Hatori were in bed.

You may be wondering what happened to the Soma band. Let’s just say Akito now has a room full of musical instruments. (Momiji and Momo were let off though since they had a joint concert coming up.)

Isuzu and Hatsuharu were having a surprisingly quiet day, enjoying each other company. 

“Rin, I heard from Yuki that Ayame is getting married and we also got invited” Haru said.

“You can go, I’m going to turn it down.” Rin said. She knew Akito had changed but wasn’t sure if she wanted to risk seeing her. She also knew she wasn’t ready yet. Even though it had been a year. She hated herself for not being strong enough. She then remembered Tohru telling her it was okay, and Haru just being there for her,

Rin then felt arms hug around her. “Thank you” she said softly.

“I also heard Yuki would be wearing a dress… But I would prefer staying with you”

Rin was touched by this. Haru was truly too kind for his own good. Just like Tohru.

“Maybe I can try.” She said not wanting to be the reason why Haru wasn’t going.

“Don’t feel the need to force yourself to go. I love you and nothing will change that.”

“I love you too,” Rin said before she shared a kiss with him.

Silence, something which Shigure thought would be impossible with Ayame and Mine. 

It might have something to do with the fact that Shigure spat his tea on Ayame when he asked him to be the person to wed him.

“Shigure? I never knew you had the qualifications!” Akito almost yelled.

“Hmm… I guess you could say I forgot” He replied in his typical manner.

“Ahh yes… This brings back memories! I should call Tori-san over here!” Ayame said like the whole tea thing never happened 

“Please tell him to bring Mayu, I brought some dresses with me!” Mine grinned.

“Tori-san!” Five seconds later. “Ehhh! I can’t believe Tori-san hung up on me! Is he still mad about the whole band incident?!”

“Everyone still is mad about that.” Akito said with a smile accompanied with a death glare.

“Can I get my kazoo back? Pllleeeaase! Momitchi and his sister go theirs back!!”

“Oh, grow up” Akito sighed. Times like these are when she questions her choice in loving him. But in the end, she still does. “You’re lucky I love you”

“Now! Back to the topic!” Mine said.

“Yes yes! We let you have your conversation! Now listen to us!” the ex-snake declared.

“Now since Gure-san agreed to wedding us.”

“Akito-san we request you allow us to marry!” Mine and Ayame said together.

Silence…

“Isn’t it a bit to late to ask? But yes, you may” Akito replied and looked down at her feet.  
Times like these make her happy that she is friends with Tohru. If Tohru never came into their lives, she doubts anybody would be where they are today… Akito knows that she still has a lot to do to the path of redemption which will take many years. But she has Shigure and Tohru to help her.

She felt Shigure squeeze her hand in reassurance. And like that most of her fears were moved to the back of her mind.

Silence… When Akito looked up she saw that Ayame and Mine were crying. But it wasn’t the sad type. It was the happy type of crying.

“I hope you two live long and healthy lives together” Akito managed to get out.

The other Somas and their partners responded appropriately. 

It was now the day of the wedding.

It was time. Everyone was there. Including Rin and Haru who were sitting in the corner.

Mine was walking down the aisle in her silver dress with gold trimmings. The dress was truly beautiful. Every guest was lost for words. But the person who was the most speechless was Ayame. 

Nothing could describe the happiness he was feeling. If you asked him where he would be two years ago. He would laugh this off as a dream. But no, this is reality. His best friend Hatori is best man, the person marrying them is his other best friend. His brother is a flower girl at his wedding.

Mine. Oh Mine, she was so beautiful. They can finally get married, start a family. As they say the vows, they both burst into tears.

This would be one of the happiest days of move his and Mine’s life. Next would be Hibika’s birth, then his sons, Chizuru’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes they managed to get Yuki in a dress. Mainly because of Machi and Mama Tohru.


End file.
